


Leather

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beer, Crossover, Drabble, Humor, Kink Meme, Leather Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kirk admire their leather jackets. Response to crossover drabble prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint really hard, it might even be a pre-slash!

The beer was cool and bitter on his tongue, music thumped sensual rhythm in his ears.

He felt fulfilled right in that moment, with his drink, his music, his luxurious, lucky jacket.

He almost ignored the gentle bump on his shoulder. But the delicious squeak of leather on leather snapped him to attention.

He regarded the man next to him, leaning over the bar.

“Nice jacket,” he said.

A pair of blue eyes gave him a once-over.

“Thanks. Yours is cool too.”

They clicked the necks of their beer bottles together.

“I'm Jim Kirk.”

“John Shepard.”


End file.
